


Sore

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sick Fic, Sweet Crowley, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're bedridden, Sam and Dean are out and you just feel horrible. But you havee to say, Crowley is good at taking care of you.





	Sore

You coughed weakly, blowing your nose once again. Everything hurt. You were lying in bed, covers pulled up to your ears, but you were still shivering. To sum it up, you felt miserable. You had fallen into the water on your last hunt. Well, you were pushed. And now you were sick. Your throat was sore, your nose clogged up and you ran a fever. 

"Hello, love" You flinched violently, the harsh movement making you couch once again. Immediately there were hands all over you, on your forehead, on your neck, on your cheek. "Oh no... are you sick, love?" You willed your eyes open, looking straight into the face of the king of hell himself. "Not sick, dying apparently", you croaked. He chuckled slightly, running his fingers through your hair comfortingly. "And the Winchesters aren't here to take care of you?" You shook your head slightly, to which he scoffed. "Wait right here." With that he snapped his fingers, teleporting out of the room.

Crowley reappeared, several medications in his hands. He put all of them on the bedside table except for one. He took one of the pills and held it out for you. You slowly took it from him, shooting him a questioning look. "It's for the fever. After you take it, go to sleep. I will make you food in the meantime" You swallowed the pill, drinking the glass of water handed to you. After that you laid back, snuggling into the covers. You felt lips press against our forehead and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, love." And with that you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
